Always
by Xui
Summary: Robb tiene una pesadilla, ¿o es un presagio de futuro?, pero Theon está con él.


Theon abrió los ojos de golpe sin saber qué era lo que le había despertado. Una tormenta golpeaba los muros de Invernalia como si toda la ira de los dioses se derramara contra ella. Su chimenea hacía tiempo que no era más que el recuerdo de unas llamas encerrado en la madera carbonizada, _pero no, no era eso. _

Asomó una mano entre las pieles para acariciar la cabeza de Viento Gris que gruñía y,_ maldita sea_, hacía que el sonido retumbara en la habitación… pero tampoco era eso. Se incorporó sobre un codo y entrecerró los ojos, escrutando la oscuridad buscando la causa de su desvelo, pero nada, no había nada.

Entonces lo notó, una patada suave en su rodilla, un movimiento casi etéreo entre las sábanas a su derecha, un cuerpo que se estremecía, una mano que aferraba la almohada con los nudillos blancos de apretar la tela… Robb.

Con suavidad le apartó los rizos de la frente, notando el sudor que la perlaba. Repasó con la yema de su dedo índice el trazado del ceño fruncido y las ardientes mejillas. Detrás de sus párpados los ojos se movían frenéticos, sus labios pronunciaban palabras desesperadas sin emitir sonido alguno aparte de los jadeos: una pesadilla.

Viento Gris levantó las orejas en cuanto dejó de acariciarle y con la mano libre sacudió con delicadeza el hombro desnudo. Robb se removía entre las mantas, como si la pesadilla le atara, como si le retuviera atrapado en ella. Las palabras murmuradas comenzaban a cobrar sentido "no, no"

-Despierta Robb – Le susurró en el oído, rozando los labios con su piel.

Los ojos de Robb se abrieron con brusquedad, azul nublado por la tempestad, oscurecidos por el miedo. Parecía desubicado, perdido. Sus rizos pelirrojos se pegaban a su frente y a sus sienes, sus manos, agarradas a la cama, se crisparon aún más sobre la almohada, como si siguiera inmerso en su sueño. El chico se incorporó rápidamente, el pecho le subía y le bajaba frenéticamente y su mirada vagaba por la habitación, nerviosa y desorientada.

Theon colocó las manos en sus mejillas, instándole a mirarle, a clavarle las pupilas en sus ojos.

-Shh, ya estas despierto – murmuró acariciando su quijada en movimientos circulares – estás aquí, estoy contigo.

Siguió susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras, moviendo sus manos por su cara, acariciando su frente, su cuello, su pelo… todo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos hasta notar que el azul se aclaraba como las aguas del mar tras una tormenta, que poco a poco Robb parecía reconocerle.

-Theon… - su nombre se escapó de los labios de Robb camuflado en un suspiro de alivio.

Lentamente el mar de sus ojos comenzó a cristalizarse e inclinó la cabeza hacia una de las manos que le acariciaban encerrando la mirada en dos finas rendijas que le escrutaban a la vez que trataban de no dejar escapar nada de ellas. Sus manos se relajaron sobre la cama y, cuando Theon le atrajo hacia él mientras se tumbaba, no opuso resistencia, enterrando su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, dejándose abrazar, temblando.

Theon jugueteó con los rizos de su nuca, enroscando la punta de sus dedos en ellos. El pelo de Robb le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y en la mejilla, olía a pino, a nieve, al calor reconfortante de una hoguera encendida en mitad de la noche, a hogar. Notaba el suave toque de sus pestañas en el hombro, el cálido roce de su aliento en el cuello que le mandaba escalofríos placenteros a lo largo de toda la columna vertebral, notaba la incipiente barba que le hormigueaba cerca de la clavícula y la suavidad de sus labios que se apoyaban en su piel. La piel de Robb, normalmente cálida, se sentía fría  
>contra la suya.<p>

-Has tenido una pesadilla – no era una pregunta, ni siquiera una afirmación, era simplemente la estúpida constatación de un hecho que se escapó de sus labios antes de poder detenerla. De todas formas Robb asintió contra su cuello, estremeciéndose y acercándose en busca de más contacto. Theon giró su cuerpo hacia él para terminar de rodearle con sus brazos, para permitirle refugiarse en su pecho. – Anda… Cuéntame que has soñado.

El cuerpo de Robb se tensó por completo, sus labios temblaron contra su piel y su mano se crispó sobre la cadera de Theon. Por un momento pareció que no iba a contestar, que iba a permanecer en su mutismo. El silencio se adueñó de la habitación.

-La verdad es que no lo recuerdo muy bien – murmuró por fin contra su pecho. – al principio estábamos todos juntos, ya sabes, mis padres, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, Jon… pero poco a poco todos se iban marchando, primero se iban los lobos, luego todos desaparecían dejándome solo, y yo sabía que estaban muertos y sabía que era el siguiente en morir. Algo me perseguía para matarme, y también quería matar a Viento Gris… y tú… - En ese momento se le quebró la voz.  
>Theon sintió como inspiraba hondo y como tragaba saliva para terminar de contar el sueño con la voz rota - Tú estabas ahí, me mirabas y te reías, como si todo fuera una estúpida broma… y yo te pedía ayuda pero tu simplemente me ignorabas… como si nada de eso te importase.<p>

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la habitación, solo se rompía con el sonido de la lluvia golpeando los postigos de la ventana. Las últimas palabras de Robb quedaron suspendidas en el aire, flotando en la estancia como una brisa fría que congelaba el corazón de Theon. Se estremeció y enredó las piernas con Robb para acercarse aún más.

No sabía que decir, su garganta parecía haberse quedado seca. No sabía cómo asegurarle que todo saldría bien y que no pareciese una burda mentira. Así que, mientras con una mano le acariciaba la base de la espalda dibujando formas abstractas, bajando y subiendo, con la otra le obligó a levantar la cabeza para que sus labios se encontraran en un toque suave.

Luego le movió un poco para recostarle en la cama y cubrirle con su cuerpo, para sostenerse en sus brazos y poderle mirar a la cara de frente. Y le volvió a besar suavemente. Cuando se separó de su boca, Robb abrió los ojos lentamente y buscó encontrarse con su mirada.

- Solo era un sueño – murmuró contra los labios de Robb. – Solo eso… - volvió a acariciar sus labios y siguió intercalando esos toques con sus palabras – Tu padre está en Desembarco con tus hermanas y la mitad de su guardia – otro beso – Tu madre se dirige hacia ahí y no le pasará nada – otro más – Tus hermanos están aquí… a salvo – con cada beso el cuerpo de Robb se relajaba un poco más, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, escuchando – Y tú estás aquí, conmigo… y yo nunca te traicionaría.

Con el último beso, Robb colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Theon y subió su cara para profundizar más, arqueando su espalda, buscando más contacto. Entreabrió sus labios permitiéndole entrar en su boca, jadeando, entregándose a él. Y Theon tomó todo lo que le ofrecía.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Theon apoyó la frente contra la de Robb, jadeando. Robb sonrió divertido contra sus labios, mirándole a los ojos.

-No te creas que no he notado que no has mencionado a Jon. – Susurró con sorna. Besó suavemente la nuez de Theon, rozando sus labios con su barba y sonriendo contra su cuello cuando le escuchó bufar.

-Ese estará congelándose las pelotas en el muro.


End file.
